1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method for processing video signals output from a solid-state image pickup element such as C-MOS image sensor and also to an image pickup apparatus formed by using a solid-state image pickup element such as C-MOS image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors (hereinafter referred to as C-MOS image sensors) prepared by means of C-MOS type semiconductor manufacturing processes have become very popularly in recent years. With a C-MOS image sensor, it is possible to sequentially read out pixel signals from the unit pixels that are arranged typically in the form of a matrix of m columns×n rows. More specifically, m column signal lines, each being adapted to transmit the pixel signals generated from n unit pixels arranged in a vertical direction (which is also referred to as column direction) and n horizontal selection lines, each being adapted to select a unit pixel to be operated from m unit pixels arranged in a horizontal direction, are arranged in the form of a grid so that the unit pixels of n rows×m columns are sequentially raster-scanned on a one by one basis by means of the column signal lines and the horizontal selection lines to generate video signals.